


why do people act so surprised when shitty people do shitty things

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bareback Sex, Blow Job, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Top Kaoru, almost thigh fucking, bottom koga, groomed child koga, plenty reikoga feelings but theyre not the ones who fuck, some pet play talk because koga, unspecified age so imagine whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: “... Since I’m here anyway, do you want to play, kid? Sakuma-san told me you like to play weird games.” Kaoru asked, his heart beating harder from the nerves as he wondered why he made himself ask.He almost hadn’t believed just what Rei had been hinting to when he vented to Kaoru once about the puppy that was always trying to follow him home. It was part of what made Kaoru guess right away who some kid trying to make himself at home in the club was in the first place since it had never happened before Rei.Rei had rather creepily invited him to play any time saying that if nothing else the puppy was eager to be taught tricks. Kaoru had rejected him at the time because that was the reasonable thing to do but so much for that.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	why do people act so surprised when shitty people do shitty things

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday gift for a friend !! and it's the most godless thing i've written yet !!
> 
> war era kaoru and rei, koga is younger. no real reason for it, it's just mindless nasty porn don't think about it too hard. tagged with noncon just because koga's a kid.

Crossroad was a bit of a scummy place, so a kid caught out for regularly trying to sneak in was something even Kaoru couldn’t ignore. Teens lying about their age was one thing, they could just claim to look younger than they were and it was easy to turn a blind eye to. But an actual elementary schooler, yeah, that one could get him in trouble.

It was pretty obvious to guess when the kid showed up, it always coincided with when a certain someone was planned to perform. Well, it wasn’t that Rei ever planned to perform, he just did what he liked and it seemed the kid checked every night and if he was about he’d sneak in.

It was a problem and for once Kaoru was going to deal with it. Mainly because when he brought it up to Rei himself he was predictably unhelpful just laughing and saying the kid will get tired of chasing after the big boys to play eventually. Waiting for him to get bored didn’t help Kaoru who had to deal with the complaints of patrons who felt uneasy seeing a kid when they were trying to have a good time.

Despite the crowd he was easy enough to spot in the far too aggressive crowd when Rei was performing. He was getting pushed around by the bustling crowd who all wanted to get just a little closer to see the guy perform but he wasn’t put off at all. It was almost a little cute to see him staring up at the stage, eyes sparkling and a grin spread so wide like he’d never been happier.

“Oogami Koga, right? You’re a naughty kid letting yourself in here.” Kaoru greeted him without any better warning, picking him up from the back of his shirt and laughing slightly watching him squirm and kick his arms and legs.

Kaoru moved quickly in trying to get him to the staff room in the back which was mainly used as his own hang out when he’d had enough of the crowds. In a startled panic Koga tried calling out for Rei who seemed to be watching them from onstage. He had a mischievous smile and waved them off but wasn’t coming to Koga’s rescue like he seemed to be hoping.

Barely managing to get there without Koga kicking anything delicate or just dropping out of his shirt, Kaoru tossed him forward a little and shut the door behind him. The live music was loud so even now it could be heard from behind the door but it was a bit more muted now so Koga would be able to hear him talk clearly.

Kaoru walked past him, the door was locked and the handle just a bit high for Koga to reach on his own so it was fine. He sat himself down on the couch, watching the clearly high on alert Koga who was glaring at him. “Don’t give me such a dirty look. You know there’s no way I can let kids roam around my club, right? You’re gonna get us in trouble one of these days.” He scolded.

Koga grumbled at first quietly to himself before seeming to find his backbone and barking at Kaoru, “Sakuma-san is all about rock and roll, so that means breaking the rules.” He defended himself stubbornly.

He was really just some kid in over his head, an obsessed fan. It was honestly pretty funny to see someone like Rei have such a cute thing attached to him. If Koga had been a cute little girl instead Kaoru might have even been jealous.

“That’s nice and all but I’m not gonna let you just do what you want. Either you let me know your parents number so I’ll call one of them to pick you up, or you’ll stay in here until the show is over and you’re Sakuma-san’s problem.” Kaoru told him, the second option was a bit more of a pain but if he couldn’t force Koga to hand over his personal information he wasn’t going to waste his night on him.

Koga’s eyes sparkled, no longer as dejected as he had been and leaving Kaoru the one disoriented as he rushed forward and held onto Kaoru’s arm. “I wanna stay with Sakuma-senpai!”

Kaoru sighed, it wasn’t meant to sound like a reward but if that meant he’d stay put Kaoru would roll with it. The only other hurdle that was left was actually catching Rei before he left so he could dump the kid back on him. 

“Fine, fine. But you have to stay put. At worst I can just call some officers to take you home so you better behave, got it?” Kaoru instructed, he wasn’t really cut out for babysitting so he intended on going back out there once he peeled Koga off him.

Koga pouted, submitting to Kaoru’s threat since it would definitely stress out his parents both to learn where he’d been running off to and to be brought home by the police.

But he didn’t unhand Kaoru like hoped for, instead he pulled himself up onto the couch and buried his face against Kaoru’s arm moping. “... You’ll keep me company at least, won’t you?”

Kaoru had to keep back from sighing, what was with this kid? He was acting all tough not that long ago but now he was shy and lonely?

“I have work to do, so not really planning on it. I can bring you juice and I’ll even let you crack the door open to hear him performing a little better if you want.” Kaoru tried to offer him, Koga peeled his arm off him long enough to attack him with his big and round pleading puppy dog eyes. 

Kaoru groaned, burying his face into his free hand so he wouldn’t have to stare any longer at that damned expression. He wouldn’t exactly say he had a soft spot for kids but if giving him a bit of what he wanted meant he was likely to create less trouble for him Kaoru was willing to give a little.

“I can waste a little time in here, but not the whole show.” Kaoru told him, even smiling a little as Koga’s expression changed to a cheeky wide grin.

“Yes! Now you’ll definitely stick around till the end and take me to Sakuma-senpai after, right?” Koga pushed right away.

Kaoru snorted realizing Koga didn’t trust him and was trying to play him. “Yeah, I’m not going back on my word. He often lets himself in here to chat as a way to get away from the crowd since it’s off limits to anyone who isn’t staff anyway.” Kaoru explained but something was gnawing at him now.

“... Since I’m here anyway, do you want to play, kid? Sakuma-san told me you like to play weird games.” Kaoru asked, his heart beating harder from the nerves as he wondered why he made himself ask.

He almost hadn’t believed just what Rei had been hinting to when he vented to Kaoru once about the puppy that was always trying to follow him home. It was part of what made Kaoru guess right away who some kid trying to make himself at home in the club was in the first place since it had never happened before Rei.

Rei had rather creepily invited him to play any time saying that if nothing else the puppy was eager to be taught tricks. Kaoru had rejected him at the time because that was the reasonable thing to do but so much for that.

Koga scrunched up his face for a moment, ticking Kaoru off as he muttered something about stinky cologne while letting Kaoru go and standing up on the couch. Before Kaoru had to ask what he was doing Koga made it obvious by kicking his shoes off and slipping out of his pants. His underwear had some character all over them but Kaoru didn’t recognize the show.

“You are Sakuma-senpai’s friend, right?” Koga asked, his cheeks puffed up. He was clearly afraid and embarrassed but was doing his best to act tough.

That was Kaoru’s chance to back off. To say that he didn’t mean it like that and tell Koga to put his clothes back on. Kaoru wasn’t into guys so Koga being a kid shouldn’t really have changed things. 

A good person would have gone as far as to try to explain to Koga why it was wrong for him to react like that and tell the kid to stay far away from Rei. But Kaoru wasn’t a good person.

“More of less, yeah. We got to the same school and I let him perform here all the time.” Kaoru told him with a shrug.

It seemed to be a good enough answer because Koga let his underpants fall off his legs and to the floor with the rest of his clothes. Oh, wow, that was a small dick. Sure he was a kid but it was still enough to catch him off guard suddenly.

There was really no going back now, Koga was sitting himself on Kaoru’s lap facing him. His glare wasn’t going away, getting angry seemed to be his response to embarrassment. His bare little legs clad in nothing but his long socks were resting either side of Kaoru and he had to reach his hands out to try and get Kaoru’s zip down.

He had to stop himself from laughing at Koga’s attempt to act so mature when his hands were clearly shaking. He’d already let things go that far, Kaoru figured he may as well commit to seeing what happens next.

He nudged Koga’s hands away, getting the zipper and tugging his clothes down enough to expose his cock for the younger.

“... Sakuma-senpai’s is bigger.” Koga said. Not information Kaoru needed to know, it was annoying enough to almost get him out of the mood if you could say he’d been particularly interested in the first place.

Kaoru extended a hand to pull at Koga’s cheek making him whine and try to pull away. “Don’t be such a brat I don’t want to hear something like that. You should be telling me how sexy I am and how badly you want my cock. That’s way sexier.” He insisted as Koga swatted his hand away.

Koga stuck his tongue out at him stubbornly, “Sakuma-senpai’s cock is the best. You’re just stinky and ugly next to him.” He yelled at Kaoru moving his legs to trap the base of Kaoru’s dick between his squishy thighs rubbing at him while leaning down to make that cheeky tongue start to lick at the head. 

He went at it bravely enough Kaoru had to guess it wasn’t the first time Koga had handled a cock but he still could feel how experimental the licks were against his sensitive skin. Koga didn’t look like he was enjoying himself but he didn’t complain moving on to properly putting his mouth around him and sucking hard with a focused face.

Kaoru breathed out, hips lightly bucking up to encourage him to take in more only for Koga to reach out and beat at Kaoru’s chest for it.

“Don’t look at me like that. You can take you time.” Kaoru promised, though he considered it might be more amusing to break his word. 

It was clear quickly Koga wasn’t even trying to take on all of his length so Kaoru didn’t mind the squishy warm skin pressing and surrounding him either. For something that had really been panicking him for a minute there now that they were doing it Kaoru was just enjoying it.

Kaoru lifted a hand to pet Koga’s hair, there were some muffled vibrations around his cock but he pressed down so Koga wouldn’t try to sit up and speak clearly, he didn’t particularly care what he had to say.

Smiling he asked, “How long has Sakuma-san been training you? I can’t say I had any expectations but you’re really impressing me.” Kaoru told him.

While Koga mostly seemed to be trying to ignore him he seemed to be encouraged enough to speed up the bob of his head on Kaoru’s dick pleased enough from the praise.

"Sakuma-san told me you were a stray puppy. Is this the trick you do for a treat then? What a good boy you are." Kaoru wasn't shutting up now, he liked the sound of his own voice and the way it visually grated on Koga who didn't have a free mouth to bicker back.

When it felt like Koga was going to move off his dick in order to protest, Kaoru just pushed Koga's head down again forcefully. Koga's legs squeezed deliciously tight around him in the sudden panic, a fresh wave of pleasure swept over Kaoru at the power he felt with Koga unable to anything but anxiously scratch on Kaoru's arm and choke around his dick.

But Kaoru wasn't that sadistic, he let Koga up and reveled in the way he gasped for air with cutely teary eyes. His arms stung a little but Koga just didn't seem capable of hurting him even if he tried his hardest. He was so defenseless yet he walked right into danger willingly. Just how bad was this kid hooked on Rei?

“Jerkass fucker.” Koga must have spat out the first swears and insults that came to mind as he took deep breaths now that his mouth was free. 

Kaoru gave him a fake apologetic smile, even reaching out to wipe his excess spit away. “Sorry, I got carried away. You’re really good for your age. Do you just do that for Sakuma-san’s approval?” He found himself prodding. Kaoru couldn’t see it personally, sure Rei was attractive enough but his personality just made him seem like a pain.

Koga perked up from just the mention of him. “I’m gonna get so good at this, I’ll be so sexy and irresistible Sakuma-senpai won’t need anyone else… I-I’ll be his favourite and he’ll want to spend every day with me. He’ll teach me what he knows and we’ll be in the same band.” He insisted energetically, so easily pouring his heart out.

It was easy enough to guess that as long as Rei wasn’t crushing his dream he could get him to do all these filthy indecent things in return. Koga genuinely believed one day he would have a future with Rei apparently. Well, it didn’t have anything to do with Kaoru so he wasn’t gonna say anything about it. If that helped Koga sleep at night he could have his fantasy.

“You have lube don’t you? I’ll show you just how good I am.” Koga huffed, suddenly deciding he had something to prove to Kaoru. Maybe he’d laughed at him a little too much, what a sensitive kid.

Kaoru hummed, deciding to humour him and pulling lube out from his pocket. Yeah, he was sleazy enough to have it on hand just in case. Part of the reason people went to a place like Crossroad was for hookups anyway. He also brought out a condom but Koga frowned the moment he saw it.

Reaching out and tugging at Kaoru’s arm to get him to stop and look at him. “Doesn’t Oniichan want to fill me with his baby milk?”

It sounded absolutely filthy coming from his lips and Kaoru didn’t know where he learned it but apparently he was into it. He felt his dick twitch and waas more than a little eager to keep going.

He tossed the condom aside with an apologetic smile, “Sorry, sorry. If you wanna go bare who am I to complain? You know better than me what you can handle. Show Oniichan how good you take a cock.” Kaoru encouraged him.

He’d never thought he’d be into the Oniichan thing but now that Koga had called him it he couldn’t deny it had a nice ring to it. Though in the back of his mind Kaoru thought it was kind of creepy if Koga had learned it from Rei since he was fairly certain that guy actually did have a younger brother but the less he thought about that the better. Who was he to kink shame when they were fucking the same kid?

Nodding obediently Koga quickly moved so he was propped up onto his knees, Kaoru’s dick missed the warmth of his cute chubby legs but with the promise of what was to come he didn’t mind too much.

Koga leaned his head forward against Kaoru’s chest, expecting the older boy to hold him up as he focused on spreading the lube on his fingers and starting to work his hole open. There was no way he was going to get himself open enough to take on a full hard cock but that wasn’t stopping him. 

Kaoru peeked over Koga’s body to watch the way he confidently dug his fingers deep inside of himself. It wasn’t forced confidence either; the boy seemed to just be very comfortable with his body. Kaoru’s mind wandered to thoughts of a needy Koga up all night, crying Rei’s name into his pillow as he fucked his fingers wishing desperately for the real thing instead. 

Realizing Rei was invading his thoughts just a little too much for comfort now Kaoru’s couldn’t help lifting a hand to mess up Koga’s hair and get his attention. Koga snapped up at him irritatingly despite not really trying to bite him, it was such a dog-like action he snorted.

“Easy boy. I just want to know how long you usually take.” Kaoru asked him and Koga settled back down.

Koga moaned into Kaoru’s chest, cutely waving his butt as if he was wagging a non-existent tail as he worked himself up and spread his walls. “Soon. Ah… Oniichan better fuck me good. I’m getting off more to Sakuma-senpai’s voice than you.” He even had the audacity to tease Kaoru.

Of course Kaoru had no way of knowing but considering most of the boys Rei lent him to just focused on using him as they pleased being able to take his time and being interacted with so much was refreshing. He still couldn’t compare to Rei himself in Koga’s eyes but he was well on track to being one of Koga’s favourites.

“Don’t underestimate me. I’m not as flashy as Sakuma-san but I know how to make someone feel good. Maybe I’ll make you feel so good you’ll scream my name hard enough you’ll forget all about him.” Kaoru teased. Why was he even trying to show off to some kid again? It was such a weird day.

Koga growled at response to the challenge, grinding down on his own fingers harder. “As if. The only one for me is Sakuma-senpai.” He argued.

Kaoru laughed, picking the lube back up and coating his dick in waiting for Koga. Seeing his impatience the cloudy eyed boy grinned smugly and finally pulled his fingers out. “If you’re that eager for me go ahead, bastard.” Koga challenged.

Kaoru lifted Koga up, he was a bit heavier than he looked but he was still strong enough to handle it. Koga fidgeted a bit, looking frustrated but not hating being manhandled enough to try to force Kaoru to stop.

“Tell me when it’s too much.” Kaoru warned Koga now. What they were doing was already extreme enough but Kaoru didn’t have the heart to tear up his insides. Maybe if things had started after he got a few drinks into him it would be a different story but he was painfully sober right now. 

“Don’t underestimate me.” Koga growled stubbornly, wiggling his hips trying to go down and take in more and more of Kaoru impatient. Moaning out and fussing but doing his best to act like a big boy who could take in all the dick he wanted. Kaoru didn’t have a soft spot for kids but this one was undeniably cute so maybe he could make an exception just for him.

There was still no way Koga could handle all of his length, as much as it would feel better if Kaoru was just selfish and forced him down he didn’t have the heart for it.

Koga shook his head slightly, taking his deep breathes and doing his best to keep himself relaxed so he can take in as much as possible. Kaoru stopped from lowering down when Koga started fussing again in his hold, whining and starting to seem like he was in too much pain. 

“Good puppy. You’re taking it so well.” Kaoru praised but Koga looked more frustrated than pleased when he focused his gaze back on Kaoru’s face as opposed to the empty expression he’d been wearing. 

Kaoru smiled, “What? Do you really think that little of me? I’m not making fun of you, I'm really impressed.” He promised. 

Koga grumbled and shook his head slightly, “You have a shifty face. You always look like you’re making fun of me and it ticks me off.” He admitted and Kaoru could only shrug.

“Even if the puppy doesn’t like me I think I have a new favourite animal.” Kaoru teased, leaning in and peppering some affectionate kisses down his neck.

Koga seemed more ticklish than turned on by them but it was a positive reaction all the same so Kaoru would take it. “Not a puppy, I’m a wolf!” Koga objected but Kaoru had no idea what he was on about.

Seeing Koga seemed about as ready as he would be, Kaoru suddenly started moving him. He was really giving his arms a workout today, lifting Koga up and down his cock. Koga didn’t seem to know how to keep it out so Kaoru was more than a little relieved that the live band would drown out all the noise. He didn’t want to make Koga quiet down either so he had no complaints, it really stroked his ego to get so much reaction out of someone so easily.

“Doesn’t it feel so good? You’re drooling... What a messy dog. Is my dick that good of a treat after all?” Kaoru let out a low breath as he encouraged Koga to ramble on. The kid had a really funny way of speaking so Kaoru was more than happy to hear him go on.

But Koga seemed to be a lot less vocal now he was distracted by the overwhelming feeling of him pushing in and out. Koga was whining and moaning, his mouth not stopping with the sounds but he wasn’t forming any words just obediently being fucked as Kaoru liked.

Kaoru shook his head a little it was amusing and he didn’t know how he expected fucking Koga to go so he had no room to make complaints.

“Can’t speak? But you can still move your mouth can’t you? Let Oniichan kiss you.” Kaoru requested, if he wasn’t going to get any embarrassing talk out of Koga he may as well experience all there was to have of him.

Koga nodded, slumping forward leaving himself completely in Kaoru’s hold as he leaned up to kiss him desperately. Koga certainly didn’t mind a little love and affection. Kaoru could only smile as he took Koga’s lips. 

Koga wasn’t much of a kisser but he stayed in place as Kaoru wanted and clumsily tried to press his lips back despite being so distracted. 

Koga’s frequent open moaning left him wide open for Kaoru to slip his tongue in and taste his cute little mouth. The feel of him moaning around him, the way Koga squeezed so tightly around his cock as it dragged in and out at a steady pace and just the deliciously soft feel of his skin as he held his cheeks to move him as he pleased. He could definitely get why Rei wasn’t entirely shaking him off his trail it was a good fuck even if you had to do a lot of the work yourself.

Kaoru let a hand move to touch Koga’s neglected achy cock, the little thing so hard and worked up he let out a startled yell and came immediately from being touched. He really did his best not to laugh but couldn’t help it, Koga mindlessly rolled his hips over Kaoru and started pulling at his hair in retaliation. 

None of that stopped him though, he found he didn’t mind a little bit of the pain and the sensation of the boy clinging to him for his life. Kaoru wasn’t sure how long he was thrusting up into Koga being he slowed and filled him up, his cum already dribbling down his length from the abused hole.

Instantly shattering the mood there was a slow clap from the door. Kaoru jumped, making Koga groan in complaint as he shook the young boy from his sudden movement. 

Looking over, Rei’s wine red eyes were watching them hungrily. Staring like he wasn’t allowing himself to so much as blink so he wouldn’t miss a moment of him. 

“I see you’re getting all up close and personal with my fan. What do ya think of him?” Rei asked, his smirk showing a fang and making Rei shiver. 

Kaoru moved Koga off of his dick, settling the tired boy who looked half asleep next to him on the couch. He reached for a tissue eager to wipe the excess cum off his dick so he could tuck himself away from Rei’s eyes. 

“I think that I definitely remember locking the door and that it’s creepy to watch without announcing yourself.” Kaoru dodged the question. He was certain he didn’t want to know when Rei had got there and just how long he’d been watching. There was definitely a bulge in the other boy’s pants and Kaoru did not have enough patience to even process it.

Rei laughed at his dismissive answer, likely not bothered because the state of Koga said plenty. “If you liked him that much I should bring him over for playdates for just the tree of us.” He offered. 

Kaoru immediately understood what the other meant and felt himself shiver. “I was just babysitting. Don’t let kids follow you here in the first place, got it? He’s your problem not mine.” He told him.

While Rei looked more than ready to banter and flirt back and forth Kaoru was done for the day, he pushed past him to leave only stopping to glance at a sleepy eyed Koga who was watching them quietly. 

“But, I guess if the kid does sneak back here it’s okay so long as he always comes back here. There’s a bunch of perverts out there in the world.” Kaoru said hypocritically when Koga was in the room with two predators who had made a meal of him.

Rei was laughing again but Kaoru didn’t give him time to retort, leaving the room so he could go back into the crowds, flirt with some pretty girls and pretend he didn’t just do something horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> for more sinful writing exclusive to twitter, how to get me to write for you and just to support my work my writing acc is @madayuzu


End file.
